That Dream From the Past
by Tommy-kun123
Summary: Over a decade after his retirement, he wanted to settle down. As a single parent, he has to take care of his only family member left, namely his daughter. But that tragic event from the past keep coming back to him.


Further up north of the main continent, was a land covered in orange with a little hint of white. The white stays all around the year, permanent. The orange surrounded the land all across until it hits the a border where the orange stops. But in the midst of the land, was a big metropolian city. Many structures found there can varies. From tall skyscrapers to short dinkly shacks. It's smell varies from carbon to delightfull aromas from many districts. Humans passing each other by and many mechanical vehicles driving by. It feels more alive and lively than any regular towns. That's the city life. Though everything is covered in snow, nearly.

Let's focus on an unique male individual. Carrying a guitar case. Wearing a red leather coat with a black undershirt. In addition to his black leather pants and gloves. A black choker and a silver necklace is presented around his neck. What made him different from other was his unique red 'emo hair' (as modern people call it these days) mainly covering his left eyes and one of his bright red eyes.  
There was less noise in the area since it was a vehiclesless area.

After walking for a while, he finally stopped his steps and then turned to his left.  
He was now standing on a 5-stories tall brick apartment building. The entrance was a glass door with a handle to push in or pull out. That type of door. There was a keyhole under the handle. To the left besides to the door was a port telephoneattached to the brick wall.  
The man was rustling through his pockets on his coat. He took out a key labeled with a tape. It read ' **DOOR OUT** ' in small blocky text. He insert the key in the keyhole, twisted it and he pushed in the door, and he walked up the stairs.  
Before he walked up, he passed by the mailboxes, ignoring them. His top priority was to get home fast and it was on the top.

Walking up to the top. Up on that floor was only one door. On the front was a shining sliver plate that labeled: ' **Yagami** ' with black letters, easily to identifying the residents.  
Rustling through his pockets once again, he drew out another key labeled with the same type of tape and writing: ' **HOME** '.  
Inserting the key and twisted it a couple of times, the door unlocks and he came right in.  
There wasn't much to see, but it was a decent apartment for a middle-class family. To the left was a hallway with a bunch of doors. Leading to the area perfect for solitary, meaning napping/sleeping and other stuff.  
To the left leads to the living room mixed with a kitchen. In the middle of the room was a sofa. The sofa was facing a television, flat-screen with a bunch of high tech stuff. Between them was a glass table, though it was closer to the sofa than the television.  
Sitting on the sofa was a little petite girl. She had a short sandy-brown hair reaching her neck. Suggesting from seeing the back of her head, her attention was towards the television.

 **(POV mode change)**

Taking off my shoes and putting my guitar case down, I walked to the sofa.  
"I'm home." I said while I stared at the person on the sofa. "Hi, Pops." She replied without moving her head.  
"Nothing special happening, Blanc?" I asked her since she was just staring at the TV.  
"Nah, nothing special Pops." She replied and once again not moving her head.

Walking to the kitchen. I just want a drink. In the kitchen, I opened the fridge and peeked inside. Though there were many drinks. I wasn't feeling for it. Deep inside the fridge was a bottle of water and I pulled it out. Closing the fridge, I opened the cabinet above the sink and pulled out a glass cup.  
I poured the ice cold water on my glass. Gripping it and took a sip of it.  
"Hey Pops." Blanc called out. "KOF's on TV." She followed up.  
KOF on TV? I step out of the kitchen and took a good glance at the TV.

"This day marks the terrible incident that occured during the last King of Fighters tournament over a decade ago." The female news anchor announced.  
"After that incident, no one had dared to sponsor the tournament after it's countless incidents." No shit. It's always been a bait for the lunatics to take advantage off.  
We got Orochi during the first couple tournaments. NESTs after we sealed Orochi. And after that, those freaks with that brat Ash after NESTs shuts down. And of course, that spirit thing connected to that brat Shun-Ei. Something big, like, BIG happens everytime KOF is on.  
If KOF's back, then at least should we expect these kinds of events. It's a disaster of a tournament for the love of God.  
I didn't expect people to take KOF's downfall so much deeply...

"In other news, the other regions on Gamindustri is still on mass recovery after the horrific events over a decade ago. The incident of The King of Fighters was one of them." The news anchor spoke again. That's right... Four incidents blasted here on Gamindustri when the last KOF was on.  
"One of the heroes of the KOF incident, Iori Yagami was the only fighter who officially confirmed his retirement." Huh, so people DO care about me.  
"Ever since then, he has been playing on a band through out the city. Obtaining the reputation as one of the best bands in the world With their catchy songs." Reputation is a curse. Really.  
"That is it for the News regarding the King of Fighters. We shall show more news soon." The News anchor ended as the tv slowly fades to the informercials.

"I'm gonna get some rest. The pizza is inside microwave. Eat some if you want." I headed to my bedroom. I turned my head around and saw Blanc turned against me. Giving me the 'OK' hand sign.  
Inside my bedroom, I just walked to my bed and laid down. Taking a small nap for a while.

* * *

 **(Ten years ago)**

 **(POV mode change)**

A clean hospital room...  
The gray sky and the rain could tell what was coming.  
A stainless, white sheet on a bed with a woman laid upon it...  
The woman had a sandy-brown hair reaching her neck, clad in a New hospital gown, was cradling a baby in her arms.

"Is this really what you wanted?" Asked the man in the red. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed. "You know what's going to happen to you."  
"If that means giving a new life, then I would give up my life to do so." The woman said smiling.  
"I..." The man took a moment of silence. "I just wish there was any way to save you." Said the man, looking at the floor.  
"Look at her. Look at our little girl. Look at her happiness. How happy she is" The woman on the bed said.  
The man looked at his newborn child. The baby was happily wiggling on her mother's arms.  
"Look at our little girl, Iori. She'll grow up to be a fine woman."  
"Shirori..." The newly revealed Iori spoke to his wife.  
"We have to name her of course." The woman said smiling.  
"How about that name we went for a while back?" The woman asked her husband. "Suit yourself. We went through that already" Said Iori crossing his arms.  
"We have to say it at the same time." Shirori teased. "Gimme a break..." Iori leaned back at his chair.  
They were bracing theirselves. Looking at each other and turned their glance at their newborn child. They both took in a deep breath. Now it's time for the moment.  
"Blanc." They both said at the same time.  
Shirori was giggling amusedly. Iori was looking away.

"Iori... Please come closer." Shirori requested to her man. He followed suit.  
"Please promise me." Shirori said in a weak, yet serious tone.  
"Promise me if anything happens, you'll always stay with Blanc. No matter what happens to you or to her, even to me." She looked at him straight in the eyes.  
"What's this all about?" Iori asked her. "I won't be able to rest if you went insane." Her eyes became teary.  
It went silent for a moment. Iori finally spoke up. "I promise." He said. "Thank you." Shirori felt at peace now.

"It's nearly time..." It all went silent again. "Shirori..." If it wasn't for his bloodline and influence. Iori would allowed himself to tear up.  
Shirori was tearing up, but at the same time, she was smiling too. Their faces were close up to each other.  
She leaned her head to him and kissed him on his lips. He too did the same.

"I love you, Iori Yagami." Tears streamed down the cheeks. "I wish I would have spend my entire life with both of you."  
Because of the ways of his family. Sorrow were never an emotion to feel. Nor was tears.  
"I love you too, Shirori." Iori's face showed signs of sorrow, but never shed any tears.  
Midori continued smiling at her husband. It was silent.  
She raised her free hand, holding on to her husband's hand.  
The baby was lying on her mother's stomach.

Shiori now closed her eyes, as her hand slowly fell down back to the bed. There were no signs of breathing from her.  
Everything went silent. Iori then began tearing up. He still didn't change his expression. Watching his 'love of his life' slowly die was one of the most cruelest moments he had ever experienced.  
He laid his head down on his wife's free arm. Getting his hands together so they did not fall of the bed.  
He lifted his head and saw the little baby broke the silence with a sob. He stood up. Cradling the baby on his arms.

The door behind suddenly opened up. Iori turned around and saw an elderly man with the white coat and his ID hanging outside his chest pocket.  
"I am very sorry for your loss." Said the man. He too felt sad.  
"We did everything we could to stop the bleeding. But somehow it weren't enough." The doctor said.  
Iori remained silent.  
"Well then, who is this young one?" Asked the doctor.  
Iori looked down at his little girl. There were no more sobbing. Without realizing, he was actually smiling happily.  
"Blanc." He replied. "Her name is Blanc." He continued looking at his baby on his arms.

* * *

 **(POV mode change)**

I suddenly woke up.  
"That dream again..." I muttered. To me, it was either a happy dream or a horrible nightmare. Even both when I felt for it.  
"Pops, you alright?" A voice spoke right next to me. Looking at the direction of the voice, it was Blanc's voice.  
I groaned how exhausted I was. "What time is it now?" I asked Blanc while I rubbed my forehead.  
"It's 10 PM. You slept quite long." Damn... I really AM tired.  
"Was it about Mom again?" Blanc asked concerned.  
"It's the only dream I'll ever have." I said groaning. Turning my body around.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Blanc asked an uncharatheristic request, making me turn around again. "I've brushed my teeth, and turned off the lights."  
"Whatever. Come over here then." I let some space on my bed.  
"Also you looked troubled. Can't let you feel like crap." She said smiling as she climbed up the bed.  
After adjusting ourselves on the bed. Blanc suddenly spoke up.  
"If anything happens, what do you think I should do?" She asked me.  
"Trust your instinct. It always helps me in a pinch." I answered her question.  
"Night Pops." She called out. "Nighty night kiddo."  
We both said our goodnights as we slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **(POV mode change)**

In a windy green forest, different lifes surrounds the area. From exotic plants to various animals. Somewhere in that forest, all life turned to the attention of one man. Sitting under a tree. The animals surrounded that man. He peacefully sat there, smiling with his eyes closed. Everything he wore was colored white. His shirt was white, the jeans was white and his shoes were white.  
His most notable features were his thick, sharp eyebrows and his spiked hair on the back with sports frings over his eyes.  
It was very quiet. So very quiet that will make you sleep in a sunny day.  
That silence broke quite fast.  
"PaaaaaaaaaaaaaPaaaaaaaaaaaa." A little girl's voice yelled in a very drowzy voice.  
That man slowly opened his eyes, revealing his dark Brown eyes.  
The animals made way to the incoming person rushing to that man.  
He could not help but to smile.

* * *

 **So this ends the one my one-shots HDN crossovers. I may have gotten Iori's character very wrong, to be honest.  
In case you guys didn't know. I'm doing a multi crossover story from various series to my version of Ultradimension from the Neptunia series.  
The first phase is the one-shots with four of my favorite fighting games series. If you read this one-shot, you already figured out that I love KOF. Not that much of a player, but it's one of the games I can play.  
I'm been busy watching anime recently, and I been thinking about making stories for the shows I'm watching, so HDN series has been off my radar recently. Sorry.  
Anyway, have a nice day and enjoy life cuz it's very, VERY precious.  
See ya next time!  
**


End file.
